


The Cat's Meow

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Arguing, Art, Canon Era, Cats, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: “But Arthur—Look at her…”“Merlin,” said Arthur, sternly. “It's not staying here.”“But it's so cold outside! And the stablemaster was going to drown her! And just look at her cute little face!”“I hate cats,” Arthur countered. Anything to get a rise out of Merlin and that damn demon of destruction out of his chambers.Merlin gasped. “You're a monster! Who could possibly hate a face like this?” Merlin held the cat up next to him. Both peered at Arthur pitifully.





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VerdantMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/gifts), [VentiMocha (Zedsama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedsama/gifts).



> For VerdantMoth and Tumblr prompt 11: "You're a monster."
> 
> 04/06/19: Now with gorgeous art from [VentiMocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedsama), thank you! ♥

Upon opening the door to his chambers Arthur could tell that something was wrong.

Well, not _wrong_ exactly. But not right, either. What was it?

He slipped inside and cautiously surveyed the room.

In the fireplace, instead of a roaring fire, there were only dying embers in the grate, the fire was almost out. And instead of the neat and tidy desk he had specifically requested of his manservant that morning, it was worse than it had been when he’d left. In fact, his whole chambers were in a state of complete disarray. Vases and jugs knocked over, spilling their contents. Clothes and armour strewn everywhere across the floor and tables. It, somehow, was even messier than when Arthur _deliberately_ left a mess for Merlin to clean up. And that was saying something!

Speaking of Merlin; where was he? Arthur was going to wring his scrawny neck. 

He took another step into his room and started to pick his way through the debris that littered the floor. As Arthur made his way into the main chamber, he looked through the archway and there, nestled up on his bed, as bold as brass was Merlin. And was that a…? It was! A small cat, as dark as Merlin’s hair was curled up into a ball and snuggled up against Merlin’s chest.

Arthur scowled at him and unsheathed his sword. He held it high in the air and then let it drop with a loud clang that echoed through the room.

Merlin instantly bolted upright, jolted from his sleep.

“Wha—the? What’s happening?” 

“That’s funny, Merlin. Because I was about to ask you the same thing,” said Arthur folding his arms across his chest sternly. He glared pointedly at the still-sleeping kitten.

Merlin ruffled a hand through his hair and blinked owlishly as he followed Arthur’s gaze “I—I can explain.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Oh, by all means, please do, Merlin.”

“It wasn’t me! It was the cat. I tried to stop it, but it was everywhere. And so I eventually, I thought if I just sat quietly on the bed, it might get bored and stop. And then the bed was so soft and comfortable... and chasing that kitten was so tiring, that I… just…”

Merlin trailed off when he realised that Arthur wasn’t softening his stance.

“Look, it’s just a kitten. And I’ll straighten up your room, I promise. And then we can take Snuggles and…”

Arthur made a scoffing noise. “You’re going to call a hellcat like that ‘Snuggles’? ‘Holy’ would be more appropriate, given that it’s a holy terror. Now get it _off_ of my bed and _out_ of my chambers.” 

“But Arthur—Look at her…” 

“Merlin,” said Arthur, sternly. “It's not staying here.”

“But it's so cold outside! And the stablemaster was going to drown her! And just look at her cute little face!”

“I hate cats,” Arthur countered. Anything to get a rise out of Merlin and that damn demon of destruction out of his chambers.

Merlin gasped. “You're a monster! Who could possibly hate a face like this?” Merlin held the cat up next to him. Both peered at Arthur pitifully. 

Arthur could feel his resolve melting into a puddle of goo against such immense cuteness. He dealt with it the one way he knew how. By doubling down and forcing the issue, despite knowing it would put him firming in Merlin’s bad books.

“I said, get rid of it, Merlin. I don’t care _where_ you take it, or _what_ you do with it. Just as long as it’s no longer here. Now, move it!”

He gestured towards the cat, avoiding looking at the hurt look on Merlin’s face and the fact that Merlin’s eyes were shiny with tears.

“Fine,” Merlin said, holding the tiny kitten close to his chest and tilting his chin. “Come on, Snuggles. I can tell where we’re not wanted.”

Merlin stalked across the room.

“Merlin,” called Arthur, not turning to look back at him. For a moment, Arthur didn’t think Merlin was going to acknowledge him. But his footsteps stopped.

“Yes,” he said, his voice strained and proper.

“You’ll be back shortly to clean up this mess and to bring me my evening meal. Understood?”

“Yes, Sire.”

The door clicked closed behind him and Arthur sunk down at the table and rubbed his face with his hands. That had been harder than he’d expected. But a prince’s chambers were no place for a cat. A female one, no less! A _castle_ was no place for a cat. Stablehands killed the barn kittens all the time, it was a fact of life. It _had_ to happen or they’d all be over-ran with cats. Merlin was a country lad, he should understand that. But then again, Merlin had always had been a soft-hearted sod. Arthur’s soft-hearted sod. He would think of a way to make it up to him. A day off? Two, maybe?

***

A few hours later, after Arthur had done most of the tidying of his own chambers, Merlin returned. His mouth was a firm line and his eyes were hard as he dropped Arthur’s dinner tray down in front of him with a clatter. 

“Dinner, Sire.”

Merlin was sulking then.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Thank you, Merlin. Please, take a seat. You know that cook always gives me far more than I could possibly manage on my own.”

“Thank you, Sire. That’s very kind of you. But I have chores to attend to.” And Merlin turned on his heel and stormed over to the opposite side of the room to tidy. If he had noticed that Arthur had cleared up much of the mess, he didn’t mention it.

With a scowl, Arthur started to serve himself a plate, but as he chewed and watched Merlin as he tidied, the food lay tasteless in his mouth.

Finally, Arthur broke the overbearing silence. “So, where is the cat?” he enquired, raising his voice so that Merlin would hear him.

Merlin’s back stiffened and he pulled himself to his full height before he turned to face Arthur. 

“Not that you care. But Snuggles, is staying with Gaius for the time being.”

Using his foot to push out the chair on the opposite side of the table. Arthur nodded at it. Merlin slunk into it grudgingly. Then Arthur shoved an empty plate towards him. “Eat,” he instructed.

Merlin obeyed, but Arthur could tell that it was reluctantly. He took a measly helping of food, which he then proceeded to push around his plate.

Arthur already knew he was going to have to swallow his pride and apologise.

“Look, Merlin,” he began. Merlin looked up and watched him expectantly. “I’m—sorry. About the cat situation. But surely you understand that we couldn’t keep it. After all, it’s a cat. And I’m the prince.”

“So?” said Merlin shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth. “I’m not sure how the two correlate.”

“That’s a big word, _Mer_ lin. And it’s just not dignified, that’s what. Anyway, the cat is gone now. I’m sure Gaius will find it a good home. So you saved it from a certain death. That should be enough. Let’s put all this behind us.”

Merlin paused and then swallowed his mouthful. “Yes, sire.”

“And less of the ‘yes, sire’. It doesn’t suit you. Now, finish up and bank the fire so we can get to bed.”

***

Sliding his hands around his manservants waist, Arthur pressed his nose to the back of Merlin’s warm neck. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Mmm,” said Merlin. “You said that already.”

“I know.”

“I forgive you, though.” Arthur pressed a kiss to the side of Merlin’s neck and let his amorous intentions be known. “Again? Arthur, I need sleep. Some of us actually have to work.” 

Sliding his hand down Merlin’s hip and to his groin, Arthur grinned. “This says differently.”

“Well, that’s because it’s not the one who has to see to all your things tomorrow,” said Merlin, letting out a small breathy moan.

“It could see to my things tonight, instead,” Arthur said encouragingly as he worked his hand.

Merlin sighed and arched back against him. “All right then.”

Arthur slid his cock along Merlin’s arse crack and down between his thighs. Merlin squeezed him tightly and he started to thrust there whilst working Merlin with his hand.

The room filled with a quiet symphony of two parts, contented grunts, groans and moans. Arthur paused for a moment, sure he’d heard something out of the ordinary, and Merlin stopped with him. Something that didn’t stop was a low, rumbling sound emanating from the foot of the bed.

“Merlin…” said Arthur threateningly. “That better not be who I’m thinking it is.”

“Oh, um. Well, who do you think it is?”

“I think we both know exactly who it is.”

“Come on, Arthur,” said Merlin in his most wheedling tone, as he turned and wrapped a hand around Arthur’s arousal. He pushed Arthur onto his back and straddled him. “Say we can keep her?”

Merlin slid his thumb over the head of Arthur’s cock and gave his hand a special flick that made Arthur gasp. “You don’t play fair,” he groused. “And we are _not_ calling it Snuggles.”

Merlin pressed a soft, warm kiss to his lips. “Thank you,” he said with a grin.

“There are other ways you can show your gratitude, you know,” Arthur hinted. 

And Merlin proceeded to do just that.


End file.
